Sora, Kairi, And Riku Go To Disney!
by Boohbear19
Summary: Three true best friends visit the magical place were dreams come true.
1. One: A Trip To Disney!

**Well, I was looking threw some old photos of my family and I at Disney and some how Thais story came! Hope you all enjoy! It'll get better as it goes on, and no...this doesn't relate to the regular plot of Kingdom Hearts at all! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

Sora was sound asleep, snoring like a bear. His legs were tangled up in his sheets and his butt was arched up in the air. His left arm dangled from the bed, twitching every now and then in his sleep along with his nose.

It was a typical Saturday morning, and Sora was spending it just the way he liked it: sleeping in till noon.

Unlike his best friend, Riku. Who spent his Saturday mornings jacking up and sword fighting with friends until he was to tiered to lift a finger, and Sora always wondered why he lost.

Kairi, Sora's other best friend (also crush) spent her Saturday mornings at school, where her dance team was held in the gymnasium.

However, today for Kairi wasn't just like any Saturday. Today was the day her dance team would find out who won the contest they did for their last school assembly, the winner got three tickets to Disney World.

The winner was written on a piece of golden paper tacked to the bulletin board in the schools gym, all the girls nearly ran each other over to catch a glimpse of the winner.

"No way! Not her!" Someone on their team moaned when she found out it wasn't her.

"Oh I really hope that it's me! I nearly twisted my ankle doing that back bend!" Selphie nearly screamed into Kairi's ear.

"No, it's TOTALLY going to be me!" Another girl sneered at the petite red- head and her spunky friend as she tried to push by them.

"Hey! Get back in line! We were here first!" Selphie snapped shoving the girl back and surprising Kairi.

"Geeze, Selphie. Didn't know you could be so aggressive?"

Selphie laughed and patted Kairi on the head. "Oh please! If I wasn't, my jump rope would be completely useless!

Kairi shook her head and laughed that quickly turned into a gasp once she saw the name of the Winner on the golden piece of paper...

It was her!

She couldn't believe it, she had to look twice to make sure that it was true, and true it was.

"Oh man! I worked so hard for that!" Selphie whined as their dance teacher handed Kairi the envelope with the three tickets to Disney in them.

Kairi gave her friend an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Selphie, I would love to take you with me but..."

"You already promised Sora and Riku..." Selphie finished with a roll of her eyes, Kairi nodded with a guilty look on her face.

"We'll go on! Have fun! But you will not come back empty handed! I want a Souvenir and pictures!"

Kairi laughed and hugged her friend. "It's a promise!"

And with that, the little red-head ran out of the gymnasium followed by angry looks of her dance mates, she could take the steam later. Right now, she was going to Disney World with her two best friends!

(*)

"SORA!" Kairi screamed as she pounded on top of him, causing him to moan and grumble awake. Kairi giggled and gently shook him by the shoulders.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up! I won! I won! I WON! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY!"

Sora's cobalt blue eyes popped wide open. He shot up from bed into a sitting position to face Kairi.

"YOU WON!?YOU REALLY WON!?" He shouted, shaking her roughly by the shoulders. He couldn't control his excitement.

Kairi giggled wildly, she just nodded in response before throwing her arms around her best friend (and crush)

"I can't believe I got the most votes!" She said smiling into Sora's shoulder, breathing in his scent of candy and fresh laundry.

Sora loved sweets, and was always so reckless that he'd always end up getting his clothes dirty, leaving his poor mother to threw loads a day, so he always smelt like a mix of candy and laundry.

"I can!" Sora said holding her tight against him. "You're amazing!"

This caused the both of them to blush and pull away from each other.

"R-really?" Kairi asked, her fingers dancing around the edges of the envelope that she hasn't opened yet.

"Uh...well better than me!" Sora said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, his face was almost as red as kairis hair.

Kairi couldn't help laughing at his remark.

"Come on you! Lets go and tell Riku!" She ruffled his spiky hair before racing out of his bedroom.

Sora felt his heart skip a beat. He hated when his hair was touched but for Kairi, that was a different story...

"C-comeing!" He called after her, now grinning like a total idiot, he swung his large feet around and down on the floor to follow after her, but he didn't go far since the bed sheets were still tangled around his feet, causing him to fall to the floor face first.

"Ow! Oh yeah..." Sora moaned rubbing his chin. "That's going to bruise but hey! I'm going to Disney!"

Kairi poked her head in the room , smiling widely.

"Your feet get stuck in the covers again?"

Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Yes"

Kairi giggled.

"Need some help?"

"Yes..."

"Oh Sora..." Kairi said as she helped the spiky-haired boy up to his feet. "What would my life be without you?"

Sora just shrugged and smiled once more. He couldn't imagine his life without Kairi and he didn't want too.


	2. Two: Disney, Here We Come!

**A/N: chapter two! Thank you all for your kindness and for taking your time to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Sora!?" Kairi asked stepping into his room that was more of a mess then usual.

His clothes were scattered everywhere, old Christmas and birthday cards along with school papers, homework, stuffed animals, video games, movies, skateboards, and of course his collection of wooden swords.

"Sora? Sora, are you in here!?" Kairi asked as she nearly tripped over one of his large shoes.

Sora's spiky head peered over from below his unmade bed, Kairi couldn't help giggling when she noticed a sock hanging from one of Sora's spikes.

"Hi Kairi! I'm almost ready! I just need to uh...hehe...find my suitcase?"

"Sora..." Kairi said slowly, anchoring her hands on her hips. Sora gulped, his first instinct was to back his way back under his bed, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything, plus Kairi was way to cute to hide from anyways!

"Y-yeah?"

"You haven't started packing yet did you?" She asked getting down on her knees to be more leveled with him.

A pink blush formed on the young boys cheeks and he shook his head honestly. Kairi would of been mad, but it almost seemed impossible to.

"Are you mad?" Sora asked the same way a child would.

Kairi smiled and shook her head.

"No silly, and if I was I wouldn't have time to be!" She paused to check her watch. "Our flight boards two hours from now, and it's a thirty minute walk to the airport!"

Sora shot up from under the bed, but only to bonk his head with a loud 'WHACK!'

"Yeow! There goes another bruise!" Sora grumbled rubbing the top of his spiky head with a gloved hand as he his other helped him crawl his way out from under his bed.

"And thirty minutes! Oh butter biscuits! I better pack FAST!"

And packed fast he did, Kairi watched her friend trip and scramble around the room grabbing and throwing handfuls of clothes, and accessories, she could feel herself blushing when she spotted him tossing a few boxers into his messy pile.

"There we go! All packed!" Sora announced proudly before tossing his suntan lotion into the pile and sliding his big and goofy blue sunglasses over his eyes.

Kairi smiled. "I can see that, but were is your suitcase?"

Sora groaned, realizing he had forgotten the most important thing needed for traveling. He was smart enough to know that he'd look absolutely ridiculous carrying a handful of travels in his arms.

"Oh sugar noodles! You're right!" He cried drawing out loud sigh.

"Did you check your closet?" She suggested.

Sora looked up at her, still wearing his shades.

"Which one?"

Sora's room had two closets. One held all his shoes and clothes, and the other...well...the other kept his room clean or, CLEANER.

Kairi smiled. She looked way to cute in her violet, floral printed sundress, purple sneakers, and her pink sunglasses worn on top of her head as if it were a headband.

Since Sora was so busy with his frantic-last-minute-packing, he didn't have the chance to see how beautiful Kairi looked for the day, as she always did. Seeing her was the highlight to his day.

"The junk closet." Kairi replied with a small grin on her face, she couldn't stand how adorable Sora looked in his oversized white t-shirt, his usual fingerless gloves and baggy black shorts.

Sora held up a finger. "Right! Kai, you're a genius!" He exclaimed rushing past the red-head and over to his 'junk closet.'

"Alright...suitcase...suitcase...come to daddy!" Sora said to himself, rubbing his gloved hands together before he pulled open the door to his 'junk closet' that opened with a greeting of dumping all of Sora's stuff down onto him like a waterfall.

Kairi covered her mouth with a hand as she watched Sora get knocked down to his feet by old stuffed animals, clothes, boxes, toys, and at last, his suitcase.

"YES! I knew you were hiding in here!" Sora said to his suitcase as if it were a living thing.

Kairi rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Sure you did!"

Sora shot her one of his famous 'half-goofy-grins' before going back over to his unmade bed.

"Would you like some help?" Kairi offered raising a brow as she watched her him carelessly stuff everything into his suitcase.

He waved a hand at her. "Naw! I'll be taking this all out anyways! " he punched and sat his suitcase closed (drawing another laugh from Kairi) before he zipped it up.

"All set!" He pulled out the handle and turned to Kairi. "Lets to Disney!"

Kairi clapped her hands and hugged him.

"Disney, here we come!"

The two friends raced each other out the door, the sounds of their untamed laughter, loud footsteps and rolling of their suitcases could be heard from downstairs were Riku was waiting paitently, leaning against the wall with his muscular arms folded across his chest.

He wore a navy blue polo shirt and black skinny jeans, and like Sora he has his shades on as well but they were green.

He smirked when he spotted his two best friends nearly toppling down the narrow staircase dragging their luggage behind them.

"Boy, you guys look way to excited for some little kid park." Riku greeted them once they've made their way down Sora's stairs safely.

"It's not a little kid park!" Sora protested, scowling at his best friend.

"Sora's right! It's a FAMILY park! Kids all ages are welcome!"

Riku shook his head as he opened the front door behind him. "Yeah, that's what they all say..."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Kairi earned this, and so do I for staying up all Friday night writing out all those two hundred votes!"

Kairi bushes and gently grabbed Sora by the arm to stop him from walking, he turned to look down at her.

"Y-yeah?" His cheeks were a bright red.

"You went threw all that trouble so I could win?"

Sora's face turned even redder.

"W-well...y-yeah...Riku did too! He said we'd be fine if we did fifty...but you wanted this so much and I just wanted to be sure...hehe..." He scratched the back of his spiky head.

Kairi beamed, she wanted to squeeze the life out of him, but Instead she got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Sora's In a quick kiss.

"Thank you..." She whispered smiling up at him, Sora smiled down at her immensely. She had just kissed him. He didn't think he could be any happier, or blush any harder.

"N-no problem!"

Riku rolled his eyes before dragging Sora behind him, he nearly fell on his face from tripping over his own big feet, Kairi giggled behind them.

"Lets go lover boy, before we miss out flight!"

(*)

"Hurry, Sora! Our flight will be boarding in a half an hour!" Kairi cried out to Sora who was lagging behind them while they were in the bag line, they waited twenty minutes and they were finally next.

"Here you are!" Sora rasped as he dragged his suitcase up on the belt that would take it to the airplane. The lady behind the register raised an eyebrow when she noticed Sora's suitcase was half unzipped.

"Sir, you might want to fix your suitcase."

"Huh?" Sora looked down at his suitcase in disbelief. Noticing that a few of his boxers, socks, and his suntan lotion has fallen out of his suitcase.

"Awe nuts!" Sora growled before bending over to quickly stuff the items back in his suitcase. Kairi and Riku looked at one another and exchanged a smile as their spiky-haired friend fought with the zipper of his suitcase to get it to close, the lady behind the register rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll make sure that your luggage is well taken care of!" She said, her voice unfriendly.

Sora's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you Madame!"

The lady just rolled her eyes again as she rolled Sora's suitcase along with the others on the belt after wrapping a piece of paper that identifies the flight on the handle.

Sora turned to grin at his two best friends. "Come on! We got a flight to catch!" He grabbed each of their arms and dragged them down the gate to their flight.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY!"

"Sora?" Kairi asked trying to maintain her giggling.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Our gates the other way!" She pointed right.

Sora took a sharp turn to their gate, dragging a squealing Kairi and growling Riku behind him.

(*)

Sora's eyes widened as he watched a flight take off in the distance. He felt his heart starting to pound. Riku was sitting besides him calmly, he could hear the faint punk-tune of the music he was listening to, and Kairi was at one of the mini restaurants ordering them each a water.

They had fifteen minutes before they're plane started to board, and poor Sora was as frightened as a lost kitten. He didn't know why. He's never been afraid of heights before.

He was always climbing trees, and jumping from ledge to ledge back on the islands, so why was Flying in a plane such a big deal?

Sora swallowed hard and bounce his knees before looking back at Riku, who's eyes were closed behind his shades.

"R-Riku?" He asked poking his friend on the shoulder to get his attention. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid about flying but he didn't want this to ruin his trip either.

Riku rolled his eyes and pulled out his ear buds.

"What is it, Sora?"

"Um...I...Are planes safe?"

"Safer than cars, why?" He smirked when he noticed Sora's frightened expression. "You scared?"

Sora growled. "No! Of course not!"

Riku raised a brow and Sora sighed.

"Yes..."

"Oh come on Sora! You have to get a hold of yourself! If your man enough to kiss Kairi, then you have to be man enough to handle a several hour flight!"

Sora blushed at that, since Kairi has just came back with their waters.

"Five more minutes!" She said handing them each a bottled water with a smile.

"Alright!" Riku fist pumped the air.

"Whoo..." Sora added, his voice was meekly.

Kairi gave him a bewildered look. "You okay?"

Riku smirked and ran a hand threw Sora's spikes messing them all up. "Sora's afraid of flying!" He said in a baby voice.

"Am not! " Sora growled, though both Riku and Kairi could see he fear in his bright sky blue eyes.

"I know something that might help!" Kairi said tucking her water bottle under one arm before she dug around in her pink purse and pulled out an orange bottle full of pills.

Sora tilted his head slightly to the side and Kairi shot him a warm smile.

"I get nervous too! I already took a couple this morning! Their just some anxiety pills to help you calm down!" Kairi replied handling him the bottle.

How much did Sora love her? The answer was a lot.

"Kai, you are the best!" Sora cried as he snatched the bottle of pills from her and clumsily untwisted the cap.

Kairi's eyes widened. "WAIT! Sora! You can't take five of those!"

Sora ignored her and popped the five pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with his bottle of water, Riku thought this was the funniest thing.

Kairi sighed and took the bottle of pills back from Sora.

Sora scratched his nose. "I don't feel better yet!"

Riku laughed. "Trust me, you will."

Before the three friends could say anything more the intercom above their heads announced their flight was now boarding.

"Thanks a lot for your help Riku! Now I'm worried about Sora!" Kairi snarled as the three of them made their way over to the gate to give the lady their flight tickets.

Riku shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen? At least we won't have to worry about wetting his pants, or screaming like a girl when we take off. Trust me, he'll be fine. Right Sora?"

Sora nodded and proudly marched down the long hallway to were their plane awaits at the end. "That's right!"

_Boy was he wrong._

* * *

**stay tuned! :D **


	3. Three: Are We There Yet?

The plane hasn't taken off yet and Sora was already bouncing in his seat. He couldn't stop playing with his seatbelt or opening and closing the lid to their window. He was more reckless than usual and Kairi and Riku were starting to get real concerned...Kairi most likely...

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! If you listen real closely you can hear me bouncing in my seat!" Sora shouted to Kairi even though she was sitting right next to him. "ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

A few people looked over at them like they were crazy. Kairi waved and apologized to them kindly before turning to Sora.

"Sora, you need to keep your voice down..."

"BUT DID YOU HEAR MY CHAIR SQUEAK!? DID YOU!?" Sora screeched, he was grinning like a wild cartoon character.

"Yes...I did, but lets do something else? Okay? Something more quiet..." Kairi shook her head. She felt like she was babysitting.

"Yes! Oh look! A woman in fancy shoes is walking over and touching the cabinets to the plane! She's not trying to steal people's stuff is she?" Sora asked blankly. It was a flight attendant.

Riku rolled his eyes and stuck his ear buds In to tune out his best friend. It was a miracle how well he could tolerate him sometimes.

Kairi giggled. "Of course not silly! She's just making sure that all the cabinets are closed so th-"

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemy's beware!" Sora began to sing. "I'm gonna be the main event! That no king was before!"

Sora started pounding on Riku's arm and making trumpet noises, or were they trumpet noises? Kairi couldn't tell.

"Good afternoon!" The flight attendant greeted them.

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD!" Sora hollered causing Kairi's ears to ring.

The fight attendant just smiled. "I guess somebody's excited for Disney!"

Sora nodded eagerly and threw up his hands.

"Wwwwwhhhoooo! Disney! Disney! Dis-"

Kairi cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. "He um...he hates flying..." She said apologetically.

The flight attendant nodded. "Not a problem, the weather is perfect for flying today! My names Grace and I'll be back to serve you some soda's once we're airborne!" Grace said giving each of them a warm smile before walking off to the front of the plane.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"_Just _what Sora needs...beverages loaded with sugar."

"Sugars yummy." Sora said in a dreamy voice. Riku rolled his eyes again before going back to his music.

"No electronic devices on when taking off!" An elderly flight attended scolded wagging a wrinkly finger at Riku as she walked by them.

Riku snarled but did what he was told and shut down his ipod.

"Great, now I have to listen to 'Mr-crazy- over here"

"Oh! Who's that!?" Sora asked him dumbly, he was laughing like a loon when Riku pointed at him. "Riku, you're so funny! Funny, funny, funny!"

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out!" Riku snapped as Sora squeezed his cheeks. "Kairi!"

Kairi could only laugh at her two best friends.

"Oh! Oh! The planes starting! Here it vibrating? Wheee!" Sora cried out as he let go of Riku's face. It was true, that the plane was preparing to take off. The three friends tightened their belts and sat back as the plane sped down the runway and took off into the sky.

Kairi glanced over at Sora who was smiling widely, however his chest was heaving in and out and his gloved hands were clenching the arm rests of his chair. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Sora?"

He looked at her with his wide blue eyes.

"Yeah, Kairi!?"

"You okay?"

Sora giggled and pointed a finger at her. "You're so pretty!"

Kairi's eyes widened as her face turned a darker red than her hair.

Fortunately, Sora's attention span was shorter than usual and he was now leaning over Riku to get a better look at the view outside their window.

"Ooooohhhhh! Look how high we are! The island looks so tiny! Bye-bye Island!" Sora said as he waved out the window as if someone he knew was out there instead of Destiny Islands from a far and miles and miles of water.

"Get off me!" Riku growled before shoving Sora back in his seat, but the spiky-haired teen just kept going back.

Kairi giggled and pulled Sora gently by his shirt. "Come on you...let's give grumpy some space!"

Sora smiled at Kairi before resting his spiky head on her slim shoulder.

"Riku is grumpy. You're pretty."

Kairi blushed again. "Sora..."

"Yeeessss?" He responded in a weird accent.

"You've taken way to many anxiety pills, you know that, right?"

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked ignoring her question completely.

Kairi giggled and rubbed his back. "Not yet, but we will soon! I can't wait!"

Sora's eyelids started to close. The medicine was beginning to make him sleepy.

"Me either..." Was his last response before he let sleep take him.

(*)

"Good, he's still sleeping." Riku muttered as he climbed his way back into his seat. He had just gotten back from the bathroom and they have flown for a couple of hours by now. Disney was getting closer and was keeping herself busy by reading the map to Disney's Magic Kingdom, even though she's read it twenty times already.

Sora was indeed, still snoozing away on her shoulder.

"Yeah...but I worry that he'll be up all night in the hotel..."

Riku's eyes widened as he fastened his seatbelt. "Oh _great!"_

"That's what I've thought..." Kairi replied as her eyes wandered to the picture of Mickey Mouse hugging a group of happy kids.

"If he wakes me up at three in the morning..." He smacked his fist in his palm. Kairi raised a brow.

"Riku...this is suppose to be a fun trip. I don't want anyone fighting!"

Riku snickered as he leaned back in his seat. "No promises, sweetheart."

Kairi rolled her eyes, and Sora began to stir.

"Oh! He's waking up!" Kairi squealed.

"Oh, he's waking up..." Riku grumbled and looked out his window, his eyes widening. "Hey, you guys! I think we're here!"

"We are!?" Sora and Kairi said together in unison.

"I think so! We're dropping lower, and look..." Riku pointed out the window. "That large gray circular-shaped building is the airport!"

"Wow! Riku, I think you're right!" Sora cried out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "The trees here look like broccoli!"

"Sora, those are palm trees. We have those at home." He rolled his eyes.

"B-R-O-C-C-O-L-I! I AM THE BROCCOLI AND DON'T KNOW WHY!" Sora started to sing, it was obvious that he was still a bit loopy.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out, not being able to control her laughter. Oh, who cares what other people think!?

Riku gritted his teeth. "Sora..."

"C-A-R-R-O AND A T! CARROTS ARE HEALTHY, FOR YOU AND MEEEEEE!"

"SORA!" Riku shouted just as the plane's landing wheels came out and kissed the runway, landing them into Disney.

Sora shrieked and grabbed Kairi's hands.

"What happened!? Why did we hit the ground?" He asked in a confused voice.

Kairi smiled and squeezed his hands tightly. "We landed! We're in Disney!"

Sora gasped. "WE ARE!?"

Riku smacked his forehead. "No yet, you moron..."

When the plane stopped moving the pilot announced their arrival and the three friends unbuckled their belts and rose to their feet, they felt like they've sat forever.

Sora watched the other people curiously as they opened up the cabinets on the wall and pulled out their luggage. He was very confused. He shook Kairi's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes, Sora?" She looked up at him.

"Why are the people tearing apart the plane?" He pointed at the people.

Kairi stifled her laughter with a hand and shook her head. "Their not! See?" She got up on her tip toes to open the cabinet and pull out their belongings. Sora's eyes widened with amusement while Riku rolled his in impatience.

"Wow, Kairi...you just ripped out a wall! I never thought you were so strong!" Sora exclaimed as he and Riku followed her out of the air plane.

Kairi just smiled. "Sora, I don't know what this trip would be without you!"

_"Sora, I don't know what this trip would be without you!" _Riku mimicked her childlishly, Sora noticed and stuck his tongue at him wich earned him a good shove, and Sora being the clumsy boy he is nearly stumbbled into the wall...that was right next to the boys bathroom. His eyes lit up.

"YES! A Bathroom!Oh boy I RRREEEAAALLLYYY need to pee! I'll probably end up flooding the toliet!" He cried out before racing into the mens room. Kairi's eyes widened and she gave Riku a gentle push towards the bathroom, he glared down at her.

"I don't need to go." He said.

"Well, could you at least look after Sora? I don't want him peeing on the walls, or a person...or walking into the walls or a person!"

Riku laughed dryly. "Yeah, because all I've ever wanted was to see my best friend go pee-pee!"

Kairi narrowed her eyes and pinched his arm as hard as she could. "GO..."

"Yeow! Alright! Alright!" Riku cried rubbing the tender skin that she pinched before heading into the boys room. "Geeze Women..."

Kairi nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"Humph, that's what I thought!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope this chapter didn't blow! I promise it will get better! :D As you know...anxiety pills will make you very loopy and tiered (From my own experiences on airplanes!) Anyways please stay tuned! :)

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

**Shout outs: **

**Coolboi12: **I would love too, but that means I'd have to put everyone of my viewers in it too to make it fair...sorry :/

**Aj-Kun: **Who dosn't love Disney!? :D

**Spiritdreamwarriors: **Hahaha, thanks a bunch! :D

**SymponySoldier: **He is! ^_^

**Disney Fantic: **Same here, and thank you! :)

**RyoshiMorino: **Thanks Pal! :P

**Chocolatelilac101: **Hehehe Yups! :D


	4. Four: All-Star Music Resort

"Kairi! Kairi! Could you PLEASE tell us where we're staying!?" Riku asked Kairi who was searching for their bags by the baggage claim belt. Sora was starting to calm down, thank goodness. However, it wouldn't be long before he turns into his reckless/curious self.

Kairi smiled, her eyes still locked on the multiple bags going by them on the belt. "I already told you Riku, it's a surprise!"

Riku sighed. He didn't want to admit that he was excited...only a _little._

"Don't worry,Riku! Kairi's got great taste! I'm sure she picked out the coolest Resort there is!" Sora reassured his silver-haired friend as he admired a poster board on the wall advertising _Disney's Magic Kingdom. _He felt his heart starting to race with excitement.

"Do we even have enough Munny? Like...does the prize grant you with munny? Or just the tickets to Disney?" Riku asked as he reached an arm forwards to grab his suitcase from the luggage belt.

"It comes with eight hundred munny! I think we'll be fine!" Kairi replied as she reached for her and Sora's bags. "Plus the flyer is paying for our rooms as well! We'll be fine!"

"Okay reason I'm asking is because I've saved up some Munny from my part-time job down at the raft shop back home, so I brought two hundred munny for food and stuff...I hope Sora brought his own because we all know how much he eats!" Riku said nodding towards Sora's direction.

Sora's gaze left the poster to glare at Riku.

"I do not!"

"Uh huh, sure...did you at least bring any munny? Oh wait...you couldn't have...you don't have a job!"

Sora's frowned harder as he walked up to Riku, folding his arms across his chest. "That I don't Riku,_ BUT_...Tidus, Wakka, and I have been betting lately! So I've got plenty of munny with me!" Sora paused to fish out three hundred munny from his pockets. "You see!? So I can pay for my food, and souvenirs!"

His face lightened at Riku's bafflement.

"How did you get that much munny from bets!?" Riku asked completely shocked.

"Well let's see..." Sora started tapping his chin as he thought.

Kairi smiled. "Come on you two, we have to catch our bus if we want to see our resort!"

The two boys nodded and followed their friend out the exit doors of the airport, with Sora telling them each an every bet he won that earned him all the munny that he has with him.

Riku shook his head. "Really Sora? You would go down the zip line hanging by one foot?"

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed. "You know..." He pointed a finger at Riku, "I'm surprised you haven't done so already, since you're like, afraid of _nothing!"_

Riku growled. "I have a _life _that's why!"

"So do I, along with everybody else!" Sora announced proudly before pulling his shades down and over his bright blue eyes. The Florida sun was shining brightly, and the weather was around ninety-eight degrees. "Whew! It's hot out!"

"It's no different then back home, stupid." Riku snarled.

"Hey, hey! What did I say about a nice trip!?" Kairi warned causing both, Sora and Riku to wince at the venom in her voice. Kairi was the most sweetest girl they ever knew, however she did have an edge to her and when that edge was shown, it wasn't pretty.

"Oh! Kairi! Is that our bus!?" Sora pointed to a white bus with gold line painted on the sides of it. There was a screen on the front and back of the bus that said: DISNEY RESORTS in bold orange letters.

Kairi nodded and picked up her bags. "That's it!"

"All right!" Sora cheered, air pumping with a fist before picking up his own bags to follow Kairi to their bus, with Riku right behind him.

Sora flashed the driver one of his goofy grins as Kairi dropped a couple munny into the jar for their ride, he followed her anxiously towards the end of the bus, since they were the only one's on so far, they had first pick on where they wanted to sit.

"Oh! Look Kairi! There's poles, which means we're allowed to STAND UP when the bus is in motion! HOW COOL IS THAT!?" Sora exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the pole giving it a hug.

Riku rolled his eyes. "How about you just take a seat like any other _normal _person would Sora! Seriously, you're acting like a five-year old right now."

Sora scoffed. "Riku! We're on vacation...at _Disney! _Acting like a kid is what it's all about! Plus, I'm fourteen! I'm still a kid!"

Kairi smiled and hugged Sora from behind, they both blushed but did not part from each other, even when other people started to show up on the bus.

"K-Kairi...the bus is starting up...you should probably sit down so you don't get hurt!" Sora said as he held the pole with his gloved hands.

"I've got you silly!" Kairi replied hugging him tighter. Riku shook his head before popping his ear buds in and blaring his rock music.

"Alright..." Sora said with a giggle. "Just hold on tight!"

However, when the bus started the force was way to much for Sora and Kairi to handle. The two ended up flying backwards from the sudden acceleration, and ended up in Riku's lap.

Sora and Kairi couldn't help laughing, they didn't care if they were being watched by a bunch of other families sitting by them. All that mattered was that they were having a great time.

"You two are idiots..." Riku said, but even he couldn't keep a straight face for long.

* * *

"Kairi...is THAT were we're staying!?" both, Sora and Riku said together as the bus came to a slow and steady stop at a resort that had checkerboard roofs, a big guitar on one of the buildings, music notes carve into the railings.

There was a large sign arched into the shape of an old stereo, it read: DISNEY'S ALL-STAR MUSIC RESORT, In large bold letters.

"This is the place! Pretty neat huh?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Neat?

No…no…no…Kairi, this place is ROCKING!" Sora said and threw his hands up in a rock n roll gesture. Kairi giggled.

"So what are we waiting for!?"

"Yeah! PLEASE get off my lap now!" Riku snarled, his legs were about dead from supporting Sora and Kairi's weight, even though he was well muscled having his two best friends on him for almost an hour and a half could make them as limp as noodles.

"Oh please…" Sora muttered getting up from Riku's lap with the help of Kairi's hand that he refused to let go of. "I'm only a hundred and thirty-five pounds, and Kairi's only a hundred and three!"

"And just _how _do you know my body weight Sora?" Kairi asked reaching for their bags with her free hand.

Sora's cheeks turned bright red. "I just…guessed…."

Riku chuckled as he grabbed for his own luggage. "_Sure." _

Kairi shook her head with a smile as the three of them made their way to their resort, after thanking their driver.

"WOW! This place is AMAZING! OH! OH! Kairi! Do you think you can get a picture of me doing my awesome air guitar-rocker-stance by the sign!?" Sora asked Kairi cheerfully.

Kairi nodded, letting go of his hand to dig out her camera from her bag that she brought. Her plan was to create a Memory scrap booklet of their vacation at Disney.

"Of course! Give me your best one yet!"

Sora nodded eagerly before he bolted over to the sign, standing right in the middle of the golden arches and got in his _'Awesome air guitar-rocker-stance' _

"The first photo on the album!" Kairi said as she took the photo.

"Whoo! Can I see!?" Sora asked, running back over to her.

"Sure! You can take a few photo's if you like! I need to go and check us in!" Kairi replied handing Sora her camera.

"Sweet! Thanks Kairi! Hey! Hey Riku! Go over there and show me your _'Awesome air guitar-rocker-stance' _" Sora exclaimed.

"Ha. No thanks." Riku said dryly as he followed Kairi to the front lobby. Sora shrugged and snapped a few photos of the Resort, knowing that Kairi would want some.

After they checked, the first thing they all wanted to do was to get the boreing part done and over with, which was: unpacking.

"Ohh! I can't wait! We haven't done anything yet and this is already the best vacation anyone can ever ask for! But...it wouldn't be no were near as fun if it wasn't with you, Kairi..." Sora said handing Kairi back her camera as Riku worked the key to their room. "Thank you...for bringing me with you on your amazing vacation!" He hugged her tightly, Kairi could only smile and hug her friend back. She loved him with all her heart, and he loved her with all his.

"Of course, Sora! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kairi replied smiling widely.

"Alright you two, we're in." Riku replied as he pushed open their door, however he didn't get very far before Sora plowed past him, nearly diving into their room.

"HOLY PAOPU FRUITS! WOLD YOU LOOK AT THIS PLACE!?" Sora squealed before jumping onto one of the beds.

Riku and Kari laughed at their spiky-haired friend as he examined every square inch of their suite.

"Look! We even have a TV! OH!" Sora ran over to the window and opened up the curtians, he nearly fainted from the view of the large guitar-shaped pool below them. "GUYS! They have pool shaped like a guitar! We have to go swiming after we get all our stuff unpacked! So lets hurry!"

Sora raced to his messy suitcase, and started to organize his things. Riku and Kairi were shocked as they watched Sora neatly put away his things. They never even thought Sora would EVER be organized..._escpecially_ on vacation.

* * *

After twenty minutes of unpacking, the three friends headed down to the pool, as planned. Kairi brought her purple shoulder bag to the pool, which held their towels, sunscreen, sunglasses, extra flip flops, goggles, drinks, foam-water toys and a little first aid kit. She was always prepared.

"Sora! Hold it! Before you go in the pool you need to put on your sunscreen, AND I want a picture of the three of us by the pool too!"

Sora flashed her a smile and nodded. "Okay!" He excepted the lotion from her and quickly covered himself up before handing it over to Riku who then handed it to Kairi once he was done.

When Kairi was finished applying her sunscreen she asked an employee that worked by the pool to take their picture and he kindly excepted and took two of the three of them standing by the guitar shaped pool, Kairi thanked him and went over to the statue of the Little Mermaid playing guitar with her sea friends, Flounder and Subastion by her side. She snapped a photo of it before joining Sora and Riku in the pool.

The swam for a couple of hours, playing marco-polo, and tossing their foam toys to each other back and forth. It wasn't long before they all started to get hungry, Sora ecpecially.

"Whoa! I can hear your stomach growling all the way from over here!" Kairi said to Sora as the three of them dried off with the towels Kairi packed for them.

"Yeah! It's saying;_ feed me a milkshake and some fries!"_ Sora deepened his voice when speaking for his stomach.

"That sounds really good right now." Riku said with a small laugh.

"Sure does!" Kairi agreed. "Why don't we head up back to the room and freshen up then get some milkshakes and fries?"

"You read my mind!" Sora said with a nod and looked over at the Ariel statue then back at Kairi. "But first...I want a picture of you with Ariel!"

"We can come back later, Sora." Riku said, he didn't mean to sound so selfish but his hunger was starting to get the best of him.

"Just a second, Riku!" Sora said digging through Kairi's bag for her camera. "Ariel is Kairi's favorite Disney Princess and I want to make sure that there's a few good shots of Kairi with Ariel in the photo book!"

Kairi beamed and posed with the Ariel statue while Sora took a few good shots.

"Thank you, Sora."

Sora grinned, it was the least he could do.

* * *

"OOOIIII...I think I've gained about thirty pounds!" Sora groaned rubbing his belly as the three of them made their way out of the resturant. They had a great meal of large fries and chicken nuggets with delicous milksakes that were too good for just one.

"I highly doubt that's possible." Riku said causing the three of them to laugh.

"Maybe for you!" Sora joked and they all laughed again, Kairi took her camera out from the pocket of her violet sun-dress and held it out as far as she could with the lens facing them.

"On the count of three say Disney!" Kairi exclaimed, resting her finger right over the red 'capture' button of her camera.

"Really, Kairi?"

"Yes! One..."

"Two!" Sora added, wrapping his arms around his two best friends.

"Three..." Riku said, failing to fight off a smile.

"DISNEY!" The three of them shouted together as Kairi snapped the photo.

"How does it look!?" Sora asked peering over her shoulder, Riku found himself doing the same. He was starting to come out of his hard and serious shell, and more of a giddy teenager. He blamed Sora for that.

"Awesome! Look how great we look under all the lights!" Kairi exclaimed pointing at the photo of the three of them, and it was true. Nothing could make the photo any more fasanating then the bright lights of the Resort above them.

"THAT should be the cover of the book!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree..." Riku replied with a smile.

Sora and Kairi smiled back.

Riku cleared his throat and looked around, feeling awkward. "Hey um...wanna check out the arcade?"

Sora's eyes popped. "THEY HAVE AN ARCADE!?"

Riku pointed at the building across from them with a red flashing neon sign that said: ARCADE.

"HECK YEAH WE DO!" Sora screamed grabbing both of their hands and running straight for the arcade.

"Sora! Please slow down!" Riku groaned as he felt his full stomach slosh around.

"No running on full tummies!" Kairi said between her wild laughter, but she really didn't care.

* * *

After three hours at the arcade and an hour of walking around taking more photos, the three friends decided to call it a night. They tierdly got back to their hotel room and got in their PJ's. Kairi passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow, she looked so cute in her Ariel nightie.

However, Sora and Riku realized something...that there was only one bed and two of them. They both knew that they couldn't share a bed with Kairi because that would be awkward on so many diffrent levels...so their only choice was to share the same bed.

"This is ridicoulus!" Riku growled as he and Sora got under the covers.

"Eh, it could be worse!" Sora drawled nuzzling his pillow with the side of his face.

"No it can't!" Riku snapped, scooting as far away as possible from Sora without falling off the bed.

Sora shrugged and let out a yawn before allowing his eyelids to close.

Riku sighed and turned to sleep on his right side so that his back was facing Sora. He was right, it could be worse. It wasn't like they've never had a sleepover before, plus they were best friends!

Riku yawned quietly and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to hit him...however the foul smell of Sora's fart got to him first before sleep could.

"Yup..." Riku growled as he shoved his pillow over his head to try and block out the vile smell. "It's worse."

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Riku! XP Stay tuned! The next chapter they will FINALLY be at Disney! Thank you all for your support and I hope you all have a great Holiday! :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! The All-Star Music Resort is actually a REAL Disney Resort if you wanted to look it up! :D

**Special Thanks: **

**Symphonysoldier=** Yes it is! Hahaha and yes they do, I was more out of it then hyper when I took them, I just made Sora act worse for humor XD I hope your band tryouts went well (My best friend is in band! She plays the claranet and Saxaphone!) and I hope that you have an awesome Christmas Ali! :D

**SoraXKairi7=** Haha! Thank you, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)

**Chocolatelilac201=** No problem :)

**KHMFBHomestuckGlee Girl=** Yeah he was a little, sorry :/ he won't be OOC when the pills wear off! XD

**Spiritdreamwarriors=** Oh I'm so glad you liked it! I fear my stories aren't funny enough! Anyways, thanks for all your support! :D


	5. Five: Magic Kingdom

Morning couldn't have come any slower, well, to Kairi. She was the first to be up out of the three of them, the clock on the nightstand by her temporary bed read six am, Magic Kingdom would be open in two hours!

Kairi rolled out of bed and slowly moved her way around the room to the large dresser, since the sunlight was prevented by the thick green curtains in their bedroom, and she did not want to wake Sora and Riku, at least not yet…

Smiling to herself, she pulled out her favorite pink mini dress and her purple sneakers along with some clean underwear before heading to the bathroom. She knew that her dress was light and would keep her cool, and her sneakers had well support which was exactly what she needed along with everyone else that's walking around a theme park all day.

As Kairi buckled up her dress she couldn't help but day-dream about Magic Kingdom, she had her camera charging from an outlet behind her nightstand on the wall so that their was plenty of battery charged for photos today at the park.

She didn't care how many times Riku complained, she was _going _to get a picture of everything she could at the park!

"Kairi, could you turn out the light please! It's six in the morning." Riku called out to her from outside the room.

"First complaint of the day…." Kairi muttered to herself with a smile before she shut off the light and immersed from the bathroom and to the bedroom, seeing Riku kicking Sora in the bed they were sharing, she couldn't help giggling.

"This isn't funny, Kairi! He's such a blanket and bed hog, and he snores like a bear! Ugh…Sora just move already…you know what…fine, stay there! I'm up anyways!" Riku growled before kicking whatever covers Sora didn't steal from in during the night off him.

"Besides lazy bum, how did you sleep?" Kairi asked greeting her friend with a warm smile. Riku just shook his head,

"Well…FIRST….he kicked me five times in the butt and yelled for me to stop stealing his cheese doodles, THEN he rolled over…nearly ON TOP of me, and THEN for the rest of the night he snored just like that and kept stealing the blankets even when I took them back, so I just gave up half way through the night and let him have the blankets." Riku ranted with a roll of his eyes. "I feel bad for ever whoever he marries in the future!"

Kairi blushed at the sudden thought of her and Sora getting married.

Sleeping with no blankets and to his snoring doesn't seem all that bad, Kairi thought to herself.

"Do you know how hot out it is?" Riku asked dragging Kairi out of her thoughts as he dug around in the dresser for his vest and jeans.

"Too hot for those." Kairi replied pointing at Riku's jeans. Riku smiled.

"We live on an _Island _Kairi, you'd think we'd be use to the heat by now, and besides I got my hair cut a few days ago." Riku replied tossing his shoulder-length hair out from his eyes before strolling over to the bathroom.

"Be ready soon! We leave right after breakfast!" Kairi called out to him and walked over to the curtains. She looked back at a snoring Sora and grinned evil before she grabbed a hold of them.

"RISE AND SHINE, SORA!" Kairi said In a sing-song voice before pushing the curtains apart.

The sunlight seemed to explode inside their hotel room, Sora groaned and pulled the covers over his head in disbelief now that his slumber was ruined. He was never a morning person.

"Oh come on you!" Kairi said walking over to his side of the bed, getting down on her knees. "You can't tell me you're to tiered for DISNEY?"

Sora was silent, but he was awake. The only way Kairi could tell when Sora was asleep was from his loud snoring.

"Sora….."

"Mmmm?" Sora mumbled from under the covers.

Kairi smiled and started to sing. "The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake! You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake!"

Sora slowly pulled the covers off him to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Just look at the world around you! Right here on the ocean floor! Such wonderful things around you….what more are you looking for!?" Kairi got up to her feet to twirl around the room a few times, Sora smiled at her, admiring her dancing in the early sunlight.

"Under the Sea! Under the sea!" She continued to sing, and Sora knew he'd be a total stick in the sand if he didn't join her, and that wasn't how he was. He threw off the covers and hopped in front of her to take her hands in his.

"Darling it's better, down where it's wetter take it from meeee!"

Kairi smiled as he twirled her as he sang, and she continued with him.

"Up on the shore they work all day! Out in the sun they slave away! While we devotin, full time to floatin UNDER THE SEA!" The two sang together, giggling and dancing while they waited for Riku. Which, wasn't long. He came out from the bathroom fully dressed with a puzzled look on his face at the sight of his two dancing friends.

Sora was the first to see Riku, embarrassed, he quickly gathered his clothes and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

After a quick breakfast of pop tarts, the three best friends were off to Magic Kingdom. Sora pointed every sign that resembled Disney World for Kairi to snap onto her camera, even Riku started towards the end of the bus ride.

"HOLY SMOKES WE'RE HERE! KAIRI! LOOK AT THE CASTLE!" Sora cried pointing at the big white Castle in the middle of theme park ahead of them, they were almost inside, all they had to do next was catch a shuttle.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed zooming in on the castle before snapping a photo of it. "This has to be the front page!"

"What about the fireworks at eight? How about you take a couple of photo's and make _that _the front page of the scrap-book." Riku suggested reading the Magic Kingdom flyer

"I nearly forgot about the fireworks!" Kairi gasped.

"THEY HAVE FIREWORKS!?" Sora squealed snatching the flyer out from his friends hands, his eyes frantically scanning the time showings. "OH MY GOSH THEY DO!"

"Sora, if you keep yelling like this we'll be thrown out of the park!" Riku said with a chuckle as the three of the stepped onto the shuttle. Sora smiled but kept his eyes glued to the windows.

It was only just the beginning to a Magical day.

* * *

"Geeze, that line to get in the park took FOREVER!" Sora exclaimed shaking his spiky head.

"Better get used to it, kid. The lines for the rides will be even longer." Riku replied as Kairi snapped a dozen photos of their surroundings, she made sure to get three of the City Hall, The Main Street Vehicles, and the Walt Disney Railroad.

Sora shrugged. "At least we got free pins!" He pointed to the big button on his sweatshirt that says: 1st VISIT in bold red letters with all the Disney characters on it. The people at the front gate handed each of them one after Sora babbled to them that it was their first time at Disney.

"Hey! Look!" Sora cried pointing at the flyer in his gloved hands. "_The Magic carpets of Aladdin _is the first ride we can hit! Oh! OH! And it fits four people! That's perfect! Let's get in line before it's to long! Come on! Come on!"

Kairi laughed, "Sora, you goof!"

"No really! The line's not that long! Come on!" Sora yelled as he raced to the line with his two friends running after them. "OH! Let's get that awesome blue carpet! I call shotgun!"

"Me too!" Kairi squeaked.

"I'll get the back." Riku replied not really caring.

"Oh boy! We're next! Come on Kairi!" Sora squealed grabbing the red-head by the hand and leading her over to the carpet they wanted to ride in, Riku followed shaking his head slightly before sitting in the back.

Kairi and Sora started to sing 'A Whole New World" Together as they got seated in front of him and fastened their seatbelts, that Riku didn't worry about.

"You better fasten your seatbelt Riku! Before the guy yells at you!" Sora said pointing over at the operator who went around checking to see if everyone's carpets and seatbelts were secure.

Riku laughed. "Sora, this is a _child's ride! _Nobody cares!"

"Fasten your seatbelt young man!" The operator scolded.

"Right away, sir!" Riku replied frantically putting his seatbelt on causing Sora and Kairi to giggle.

* * *

After their ride on the Magic Carpet, Kairi purchased two signature booklets and Mickey pens for her and Sora so that they could have the Disney characters sign their books for them. Riku refused because he thought that it was WAY to childish.

On their way to _The Pirates Of The Caribbean _ride, they spotted Jasmine, the Genie, Aladdin, and Captain Jack Sparrow. Sora and Kairi acted like crazy as they shoved their books to the characters who gladly signed them and snapped a few pictures with them (That Riku was forced to take) However Riku did want a picture with Jack because he would have been lieing if he said that he was a childish character.

* * *

"Whoa, it's so dark and cool in here!" Sora said as the three of them made their way through the line of the Caribbean ride that was designed like a pirates dungeon.

"I actually agree!" Riku replied running his hands along the rough concrete walls. "Kairi, be sure to get some pictures in here!"

"Already taken care of!" Kairi announced proudly before the three of them were seated into their pirates boat.

The three friends admired all the amazing effects for the ride and the different rooms of pirates, one was a group of pirates trying to get a set of keys from a do to the jail cell they were trapped in. Another was of a village on fire and pirates shooting cannons. Kairi snapped a photo of that and cringed when she got yelled at for the flash on her camera.

"Sorry!" She replied before turning back in her seat and giggling with Sora and Riku.

* * *

After the ride they took a look in the gift shop, Kairi bought each of them a pair of 'Mickey ears' but she got herself 'Minnie ears.'

"Alright you guys here you go!" Kairi said handing Sora and Riku their pair of Mickey ears.

"Wow! Thanks Kairi! Oh they're so cute!" Sora exclaimed as he instantly put them on his head.

"Oh ho no! I'm SO no wearing those!" Riku said swatting Kairi's hands away.

"Oh ho! Yes, you SO are!" Kairi snapped and shoved them on his head, earning a growl from Riku.

"Come on Riku! We look hip!" Sora said.

"We look like dorks!"

"Come here you two!" Kairi screamed from outside the gift shop, she was pointing at Mickey and Minnie Mouse that were a few feet away taking photos with kids. "We HAVE to get their signature and pictures!"

"Why do you two hate me?" Riku groaned as he followed after his two jolly friends.

* * *

"I can't believe we already have, SIX Disney character signatures!" Kairi squealed shaking Sora's arm with joy.

"I KNOW! Too bad Riku only has one." Sora said with a chuckle.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I prefer to have signatures from the _strong _characters."

"Aladdin is strong!" Sora protested. "He stopped and defeated Jafar from taking over Agrabah! Right, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded as she snapped a picture of the signs around them. They were in line for _Splash Mountain. _

"Ha! Bare Fox, Bare Rabbit, and Bare Bear!" Sora remarked pointing out the signs to his friends.

"Bare Rabbit is SO cute! I wonder if they have a plushie of him in the gift shop!" Kairi exclaimed moving forward with the line.

"What _doesn't _Disney have!?" Riku replied with a chuckle, but he stopped and said. "I wouldn't waste your munny on plushies here, Kairi. They're like twelve munny for a small and like twenty for a medium, and thirty for a large!"

Sora shrugged. "Then she can just get the small! They're easier to carry at that size anyways!"

Kairi smiled up at Sora, he always seemed to find the bright side on things.

"Be my guest" Riku said with a shrug. "Just don't say I didn't warn you!"

"BEWARE..." Sora read the wooden sign in front of them that had a cartoon drawing of all the Bare animals on the log flume screaming as they go down a hill getting soaked. "You will get wet."

"Of course we're going to get wet! You dummy, it's a _water _ride!" Riku scolded shoving Sora forwards towards the moving log flumes.

"Whoa! The floor keeps moving! And so does the logs! Careful Kairi or you might fa-AH!" Sora screeched as he tripped and nearly face planted into their log instead of sitting down in it like a normal person, but unlike most people Sora had very big feet.

"Careful Sora!" Kairi warned smiling as she accepted his hand and sat down in front of him. Riku got in the back and folded his arms behind his head, wanting nothing more but to rip the ridiculous Mickey ears off his head.

"Hey...this ride has no seat belts!" Kairi exclaimed, her violet-blue eyes widening.

Sora grinned. "Don't worry Kai. You're not going anywhere!" He wrapped his arms around Kairi and held her close against him, they both blushed and smiled through out the ride. Kairi was sure to put away her camera just in time before the big hill, and Riku got the most soaked since both, Sora and Kairi ducked when the water waved over them like a blanket.

"Hey, welcome back fellas! Did you get wet!?" The operator greeted the three friends and held out his hand to help them out.

"What do you think!?" Riku growled ignoring the operators hand and climbing out himself.

Sora thanked the operator as he stepped out of the log (Not tripping this time) before helping Kairi out, he knew that the operator was just being kind but..why would Kairi need someone elses help when Sora was there with her?

"Thanks, Sora." Kairi beamed as he helped her out of the log.

Sora grinned. "Come on! Let's go check out our photo!" He grabbed her and Riku's hand and dragged them over to the photo stand to see their picture on the screen.

Sora was hugging Kairi tightly with his mouth wide open, Kairi had her hands to her face and was screaming and Riku had his arms folded across his chest staring blankly.

The three friends laughed at that.

"Oh we're so getting this!" Kairi exclaimed pulling out her bag for her munny but Sora stopped her.

"You payed for our Mickey ears, so I can at least buy us the picture!"

Kairi smiled. "Okay! Thanks, Sora!"

* * *

After they bought their picture they headed to the gift shop where Kairi found an entire barrel full of Bare rabbit plushies!

"Oh! Sora! Will you please get a picture of me hugging bare rabbit!?" Kairi squealed bouncing up and down as if she herself was bare rabbit. Sora laughed and took the camera from her. Kairi didn't have to hear his response. She quickly picked up one of many bare rabbit plushies from the barrel and hugged it tightly making a cute puppy-dog face to the camera.

Sora giggled as he took the photo then grabbed the plushie out from Kairi's hands so that he could buy it for her.

* * *

The next thing on their list was to hit _Big Thunder Mountain, _a roller caster that was designed like a railroad in the mines, Sora allowed Riku to sit with Kairi on this one and he took the very back, because one of the employees told him it was faster, and oh were they right!

When they got off _Big Thunder Mountain_, the three friends were all shocked that their Mickey ears stayed on their heads the entire time since _Big Thunder Mountain _wasn't such a tame ride.

"Woo wee! What a rush!" Sora exclaimed, his spiky hair was more of a mess then usual.

"You can say that again!" Kairi replied as she ran her brush threw her hair a few times, she was so glad she packed that with her before they left their hotel that morning.

"That was pretty sick, what's next!?" Riku asked.

"Can we get something to eat first? My tummy's growling!" Sora said with a frown before digging out the _Magic Kingdom _flyer. "Oh! The closest restaurant to us is the _Country Bear Jamboree!" _

"Always thinking with your stomach." Riku said with a laugh.

"Actually I'm pretty hungry too!" Kairi replied as she tucked the bag's of their souvenirs gently in her bag. "After some lunch we'll walk around to the next attraction! Our food will be all digested by then!"

Riku nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Durring lunch Sora kept sneaking photos of Kairi while she ate, he wasn't trying to be creepy. He just thought that she looked so adorable hugging her Bare rabbit stuffed animal against her with her right arm while she used her left to feed herself some fries.

When they were done with lunch the next ride was _The Haunted Mansion, _and Sora and Kairi had cold feet about this one.

"You guys...chill...they wouldn't have something completely terrifying at Disney World!" Riku reassured them. "Also, we'll all be in the same cart, so don't worry!"

Sora nodded, but his knees shook like crazy and Kairi clung to his arm with one of hers while her other held her stuffed animal, now Riku couldn't resist taking a photo of his two friends, and one of himself in front of a creepy statue in line giving the camera thumbs up.

"Does the room have to be so...dark?" Sora whispered to Kairi as the three of them stepped inside the dark room, which was the next part of the line, they were almost to the rides.

Before Kairi could answer or reply to Sora a loud and creepy voice above them cut them off.

"_Welcome foolish mortals, to The Haunted Mansion!" _It greeted, Sora and Kairi shrieked and held onto each other tightly staying close to Riku who just chuckled, he found this very amusing.

_"I am your Host." _The creepy voice continued. _"Ghost Host,the door begins here where you see this painting..." _

A little girl behind them was screaming and crying, and Sora wished he could do the same.

"_There's no turning back!" _

"RIKU!" Both, Sora and Kairi cried.

"Relax you too! It's just to freak you out!"

"Ha, it's working!" Sora said feeling his knees shaking even more.

_"Is this Haunted room really stretching? Or is it just your imagination?" _Their invisable host asked them. Sora looked up and gasped to see that the celing _WAS _actually stretching!

_"Here's the challange, to find your way out! Of course...there is always my way!"_ The host said with an evil laugh as all the lights went out causing many people in the room to scream. (Sora and Kairi being the loudest and of course Riku was the only one laughing)

_"Sorry, did I frighten you? Now the real chamber is straight ahead, look alive and we'll continue our little tour, and let's all stay together...pleaaaassseee" _

"Oh trust me, we will!" Sora yelled to the host as if it were real.

"Come on you two scaredy cats, you heard what the host said." Riku said with a laugh as they continued their way through the line that moved surprisingly fast, of course...not fast enough for Sora and Kairi.

"It's to late to turn back?" Sora whimpered as the three of them stepped inside the black mobile, having Kairi seated in the middle.

"Hey, why don't you two take a few pictures of the ride?" Riku suggested.

Kairi shook her head and cowerdly handed her camera over to Riku before hugging her rabbit tightly while Sora hugged _her _tightly. Boy, Riku couldn't stop laughing, this was to brillant.

* * *

Sora and Kairi never thought they'd be so happy to get off a ride as they did right now.

"Okay...we are SO not doin that again!" Sora exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"Agreed!" Kairi replied taking her camera back from Riku.

"You two are such babies! Should I get a stroller to push you guys around in?" Riku asked pinching Kairi's cheeks, she swatted at him but couldn't fight back a laugh.

"Yes...I mean No!" Sora said blushing a deep red.

They laughed and chatted, taking more pictures of themselves and the park as they headed off towards _Fantasy Land _in the park. Kairi was over joyed at the sights of the Fairytale Garden, Prince Charming's Carrousel (That she made them all ride twice) and of course the set of rides. That were: Under the sea-Journey of the little Mermaid (that was Kairi's favorite ride of the day) The many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh, Mad Tea Party (Where they got to spin their tea cups like crazy!) and of course, Dumbo the flying Elephants.

* * *

"Geeze, it's already six thirty!" Riku exclaimed checking his watch.

"Which only gives us an hour and a half before the park closes AND the fireworks!" Kairi exclaimed, she grabed Sora and Riku's hands and marched them in line to _Peter Pan's Flight, _where they were seated in ships and flying through Neverland, Sora kept 'Wowing' letting everyone know it was his favorite ride of the day!

Then they rushed in to see: _Mickey's Philhar Magic, _a 3D show where all the Disney Movies come to life, Riku had to admit that he enjoyed that attraction and Sora and Kairi couldn't help laughing at poor Donald Duck who was getting sucked in to all these movies and advents.

Next, the three friends quickly raced off to _Toorrowland _to hit _Space Mountian. _Which was even more of a rush than _Big Thunder Mountian! _They they hit _Buzz Lightyear's space Ranger Spin, _where they got to shoot a bunch of Aliens, (Fake of course) and Sora was so bummed that Riku had the most points!

After hitting those three rides it was now seven thirty, they ran over to the _Dream along wit Mickey _section to get final signutures from the Disney characters before the sky came alive with dozens of fireworks.

The three friends sat together on a bench with Mickey-pops and enjoyed the lit-up sky. They couldn't think of a more perfect way to end such a Magical Day.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well there you have it! It was a little rushed at the end, sorry :/ but they still have one more park to go too! Check the results on my poll and please vote for which one! :D _

**_Disclamer: _**_I own nothing. _

**Special Thanks: **

**SpiritDreamWarriors:** Thanks! :) However the story is only focused on them, sorry :/

**KHMFBHomeStruckGlee=** Hahahaha! That's awesome! XD

**SymphonySoldier=** Yup a music resort! I've never stayed there because it was ALWAYS booked :/ but anyways, Milkshakes are the bomb digity btw! When I'm going out to eat I always order two! XD

**Chocolatelilac101=** Hahaha! Hope yu enjoyed this chapter then! :D

**Highflyer123=**Thank you SO much! :D


End file.
